ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Extreme Anniversary 2009
Card Elimination Chamber Match for the EMW Heavyweight Championship Al Bundy © vs. Terrell Owens vs. Human Tornado vs. Michael Jordan vs. Spider-Man vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe Six-Way Dance for the EMW Women's Championship Gina "Conviction" Carano © vs. Faith Lehane vs. Lindsay Lohan vs. Blaze Fielding vs. Britney Spears vs. Abigail Whistler Elimination Chamber Match for the EMW Internet Championship "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. Eddie Murphy vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Jules Winnfield vs. Tony Montana vs. Niko Bellic Hardcore Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship Floyd "Money" Mayweather & Derek Jeter © vs. The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) vs. The Italian Dragons (Bruce Lee & Rocky Balboa) Six Team Gauntlet Match for the EMW Women's Tag Team Championship Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) © vs. Xtreme Stratusfaction (Trish Stratus & Lita) vs. Jessica Alba & Megan Fox vs. Christina Aguilera & Carmen Electra vs. The Punk-Teacher Alliance (Candy Cane & Miss Spencer) vs. Phoenix & Lara Croft Fatal Four Way Redemption Match Eminem vs. Carlos Mencia vs. Ace Ventura vs. McLovin Fatal Four Way Redemption Match Hilary Duff vs. Stripperella vs. Bloodrayne vs. Alyssa Milano Jay & Silent Bob vs. A Mystery Team; Jay & Silent Bob's retirement match in EMW! Results *1. After the match, Vercetti was handed the Internet Championship and a staredown happened between Vercetti and Murphy until both men shook hands and then Murphy left the ring as Vercetti celebrated the win. *2. With the win, Hilary Duff remains on the EMW roster while Bloodrayne and Alyssa Milano was unsuccessful to get their jobs in EMW back and Stripperella was fired from EMW. After the match, Alyssa Milano waved goodbye to the EMW fans as Bloodrayne stormed out to the back upset about the loss while in the ring, an emotional Stripperella was in tears in the middle of the ring and then waves goodbye to the crowd as the crowd cheers her as she leaves. *5. With the win, Eminem was re-hired in EMW while Ace Ventura failed to be rehired and Carlos Mencia and McLovin are fired from EMW. *6. During the match, Faith and Lindsay were both counted out as the two women continue to brawl to the outside and avoided the referee’s 10 count. And in the final moments of the match, Britney Spears got eliminated by Gina Carano via knockout after Spears passed out from the Triangle Choke while Britney had been busted open during the match. *7. It was Jay & Silent Bob's last match in EMW. After the match, both teams shook hands and hugged as the crowd cheered for Jay & Silent Bob with chants of “Thank You Jay & Bob” and “Please Don’t Go”. Jay and Silent Bob thanked the crowd for their support and then left the ring and to the back. *8. Before the match, “Bad To The Bone” by George Thorogood hits but Al Bundy wasn't coming out. The cameras then go backstage as Al Bundy was seen being attacked by Blade with a steel chair as the rest of The Vampire Ministry (EMW Women’s Tag Team Champions The Vampire Slayers, Abigail Whistler, & The Street Fighters) held off security with steel chairs. Blade then hits Bundy with a vicious con-chair-to and then leaves to the ring as Medical Officials check on Bundy. Blade then arrives in the Elimination Chamber and got into a chamber intended for Bundy. Then Spider-Man rushed to the ring and started hitting the chamber containing Blade. Michael Jordan was the last one out and the match begins. After the match, Blade was handed the EMW World Heavyweight Championship and celebrates as the crowd boos Blade loudly. Wade Needham mentioned that Blade won the EMW World Heavyweight Championship for the 4th time. The show concludes with Blade holding up the EMW World Heavyweight Championship high in the air. 'Elimination Chamber Results' EMW Internet Championship EMW World Heavyweight Championship 6 Team Gauntlet Match Results Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009